original_fandom_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Iceland Blackrose
Iceland Marie Blackrose born Marie Fairchild is a main character on the Shadowhunter Series. Iceland is the biological daughter of Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild and the sister of Jonathan Morgenstern and Clary Fairchild and had an adoptive brother Jordan Blackrose. She was adopted by Katherine and Jacob Blackrose and raised in the London Institute as a shadowhunter. She is portrayed by Australian actress Claire Holt. Unlike Clary, Iceland was born and raised into the shadowhunter life. She attended the shadowhunter academy where she was ranked the top ten best shadowhunters. Iceland lived in the London institute with her parents where she was trained. Iceland became Jace's parabatai when Alec Lightwood backed down and even though it was forbidden within parabatai, Iceland and Jace soon started a relationship which didn't last long for the two. Iceland relocated to New York after her own institute was invaded which caused the deaths of her parents and younger brother Jordan. While in New York, Iceland did not only learn that she was adopted and her biological father was Valentine Morgenstern, But she also learned that Jace had "Cheated" on her with Clary and chose to leave the institute which lead to her being attacked by a greater demon she could not kill, but was "saved" by Dean Winchester who ran over the demon with his car in which Iceland had though he "killed" it. Iceland then took an unconscious Dean to Magnus in hopes that the warlock could save him. Early History Iceland Marie Fairchild was born on March 15, 1994 to shadowhunters Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern shortly after her older brother Jonathan. Before she was born however, her parents formed a group called the circle and when Jocelyn found out what Valentine really wanted to do, she packed up and left on the run while pregnant with Iceland. Unbeknownst to Jocelyn, Valentine had been experimenting on her and feed Iceland a dozen of demon blood and angel blood mixed into her mother's food. Jocelyn wasn't aware of it and soon found out that she was pregnant with another child. Jocelyn soon noticed the abilities her daughter possessed and became fearful of Valentine's plans for her. In a desperate attempt to save her daughter's future, She sent her to Magnus Bane for protection. Shortly after her arrival, Magnus Bane contacted a young shadowhunter couple Katherine and Jacob Blackrose who were trying to conceive a child but couldn't do so. The couple were happy to adopt Iceland keeping her first name as a middle name and renaming her after the European Country of Iceland. Iceland meet and befriended the Lightwoods when she was young and took over as Parabatai to Jace Wayland when Alec Lightwood backed down. Iceland was trained in the shadowhunter world and even rose as the top ten best shadowhunters of the academy. Iceland's parents later died during a demon invasion sent by Valentine who attacked the institute leaving Iceland as the only survivor of the battle. She relocated to New York City soon after and learned that she was adopted and was also the daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern Physical Appearance Iceland is beautiful and very attractive woman and has natural ice blonde which is usually styled in soft waves, with deep blue eyes, full lips, and pale light skin with a small dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose. She is tall with an athletic yet slim body, and also possess a thick British accent. She likes to keep her hair natural and wavy. Iceland eyes used to turn a black color due to her demon blood from time to time. Being a shadowhunter she is also covered in runes but hides them during her time in the mundane world. Iceland usually dresses in the typical shadowhunter style. She was almost always seen in black leather clothing, and often wore high heel boots to help her in her fights. She was usually seen in stylish dresses and skirts as well as cargo pants and whenever she wore shirts, they were often black and tank top as well. During her time with the mundane world however, she changes her appearance by hidding her runes and dressing more like mundanes. Personality Iceland is a headstrong, Independent and intelligent young woman. Iceland tends to do the opposite of what people tell her to do which annoys most people especially her boyfriend Dean, and is also smart and probably uses sarcasm more than she should. Iceland has a much more rebellious and revolutionary spirit than most shadowhunters do, and is very honest and loyal to the people she cares about, but isn't afraid to use her beauty to get what she wants. Despite being raised as a shadowhunter, Iceland is more accepting to downworlders and mundanes than other shadowhunters are and doesn't hesitate to help them out whenever they are in need. Iceland can come off as rude with a bitchy attitude towards those she doesn't like, and has a bit of narcissistic attitude. Iceland prefers to "Shoot first and ask questions later" and absolutely hates it when people sacrifice their lives for her. Iceland is somewhat violent, ruthless and enjoys taunting her "victims". Despite all this at the end of the day, Iceland is still protective over the people she cares about and is willing to risk her life for them. Memorable Quotes Powers and Abilities * Nephilim physiology: Being a shadowhunter, possesses a myriad of enhanced physical and mental abilities. Including, enhanced strength, agility, stamina, coordination, and many others which improve over time and practice. * Runic magic: Due to the angel Raziel's blood in their veins, all Shadowhunters are able to apply runes on their skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that serve to benefit the wearer. * Demon Summoning: Due to being fed demon blood by her father, Iceland possesses the ability to contact and summon demons and also control them. * Use of heavenly weapons: As a Nephilim, Iceland is also able to handle heavenly weapons, such as seraph blades, with effect that would normally not work for other species. * Unique Shadowhunter ability: Clary, Jocelyn, and Iceland have the shared ability to press physical objects into paper, transforming them into drawings or paintings, and are conversely the only ones able to "reach into" the pictures to extract the hidden object. * Skilled fighter: Iceland has become quite skilled in swordsmanship and hand to hand combat, which she is still currently trying to improve further under the tutelage of those at the Institute. * Markswomanship: unlike most shadowhunters, Iceland was taught how to use firearms by the Winchester brothers and has used them on several occasions all though she still prefers to use her own weapons. Notes and Trivia * Iceland is the only known shadowhunter to use guns. * Iceland shares the same abilities as her siblings and mother. * Iceland was adopted and didn't usually care about finding her real parents. * Unlike Clary, Iceland possess a British Accent due to being raised in London. * Iceland was named after the country Iceland. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shadowhunters